Manchmal geht ein Wunsch seine eigenen Wege
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Fujicest Oneshot! Syuusuke sucht Yuuta unangemeldet im Internat auf und entdeckt ein kleines Geheimnis...


**Yo, minna-san:)**

**Diese FF hab ich für meinen Yuuta geschrieben. ;)**

**Eigentlich wollte ich die Idee nicht aufschreiben, aber dann dachte ich, ich gebe wem etwas zu Neues zu lesen. -lächel- **

**Hat leider doch etwas länger gedauert als geplant. Gomen ne!**

**Dennoch allen viel Spaß, die sich das hier antun. :p**

**Und ein Kommentar ist beinah Pflicht! ;)**

**Subaru**

* * *

„Fuji Yuuta. Fuji Yuuta. Bitte komm sofort an die Pforte. Du hast Besuch."

Yuuta blickte von seinem Buch auf und blinzelte überrascht als er die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher vernahm.

Besuch? Wer kam ihn denn bitte mitten in der Woche ohne Ankündigung besuchen? Doch nicht etwa…

Eilig erhob sich der braunhaarige Junge und warf sein Buch beiseite, bevor er mit gemischten Gefühlen den Flur betrat.

Wenn es wirklich sein Bruder war, der ihn hier aufsuchte, dann konnte das nicht nur peinlich sondern sehr unangenehm für ihn selbst werden.

Aber er hatte einfach nie damit gerechnet, dass Syuusuke hier ohne Ankündigung auftauchen würde. Allein, weil er ihn immer ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte Besuche mit ihm abzusprechen.

Nicht, dass er seinen Bruder nicht gerne sah! Im Gegenteil! Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, solange sie unauffällig war… aber nicht hier! Nicht im Internat, wo er doch…

Yuuta hielt kurz inne und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Wenn er einfach vorgab nicht hier zu sein? Nein, das war nicht gut. Sein Bruder würde sicher nach ihm suchen und dann würde es vermutlich auffliegen, dass…

Gott, was hatte er sich damals nur dabei gedacht, als er seine Klappe nicht hatte halten können! Yuuta verfluchte sich in diesem Augenblick selbst.

Er liebte Syuusuke. Mehr als man seinen Bruder eigentlich lieben sollte, das war ihm seit einiger Zeit klar.

Er hätte daher die Nähe seines Bruders wohl meiden sollen, doch er schaffte es nicht wirklich.

Daher war er gerade, trotz seiner Zweifel, auch sehr nervös. Wenn es wirklich Syuusuke war, würde er sich wie immer zusammenreißen müssen.

Wenn sein Bruder herausbekam, was er für ihn empfand, würde er ihn sicher nicht mehr sehen wollen. Und wenn er erfuhr, was Yuuta hier verbreitet hatte, dann würde er ihn vermutlich mehr als hassen.

Er musste das alles verhindern und sich vor allem Gewissheit verschaffen, wer dort an der Pforte auf ihn wartete.

Also begann Yuuta loszulaufen. In Gedanken damit beschäftigt zu hoffen, dass es Syuusuke war und es gleichzeitig herbeizusehen, dass er nicht dort stehen würde…

* * *

Als Syuusuke seinen Bruder erblickte schien dieser auf den ersten Blick erfreut und dennoch etwas erschrocken ihn hier zu sehen. Aber nicht wütend und das war ein Pluspunkt.

Immerhin war er unangemeldet hier und er wusste genau, dass so etwas nicht korrekt war. Er hatte es Yuuta damals schließlich versprochen.

„Gomen, Yuuta. Ich wollte vorher Bescheid sagen, aber…" Der Ältere kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden. Yuuta hatte sich eilig umgeblickt und dann sein Handgelenk genommen, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

„Schon gut. Lass uns auf mein Zimmer gehen." Syuusuke blinzelte überrascht und ließ sich von Yuuta mit den Gang entlang ziehen. Was war nur los? Wieso verhielt sich der Jüngere so merkwürdig?

Er blickte sich ständig wieder um, als würde er erwarten, dass sie jemand aufhalten würde, oder dass er bei irgend etwas Verbotenen erwischt würde.

„Yuuta? Ist alles…" Erneut schaffte es der Tensai nicht seinen Satz zu vollenden. Dieses Mal allerdings wurde er nicht von Yuuta unterbrochen, sondern von einem Internatsbewohner.

„Oi, Yuuta! Ist das Syuusuke? Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" Der blonde Junge, der kurz neben ihnen herlief und von Yuuta gleich darauf beinah grimmig beiseite geschoben wurde, grinste über beide Ohren.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer und sei ruhig! Das geht dich gar nichts an." Syuusuke glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. So unfreundlich hatte er Yuuta lange nicht erlebt. Und war das da nicht ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen? Vor Wut?

Irgendwie war das hier alles sehr merkwürdig.

Und es blieb nicht dabei.

Denn als sich Syuusuke auf ihrem Weg in Yuutas Zimmer weiterhin aufmerksam umblickte, sah er genau wie die Herumstehenden sie lächelnd musterten und teils sogar die Köpfe zusammen steckten, als sie vorbeiliefen.

Was sollte das?

Der Tensai musterte seinen Bruder genau, der nach einiger Zeit seine Hand eilig hatte gehen lassen und diese nun, wie seine Zweite, in der Hosentasche vergrub.

Er blickte beim Laufen stur auf den Boden. Irgendwie schien er unglaublich nervös. Was sollte das alles?

„Yuuta. Warte!" Der Tensai war stehen geblieben und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie erneut an zwei grinsenden Jungs vorbeigegangen waren.

Beinah erschrocken hielt der Jüngere an und erwiderte seinen Blick unsicher.

„Was gibt es? Wir sollten hier nicht herumstehen. Die Aufsicht mag es gar nicht, wenn sich im Flur…"

„Das ist mir egal. Du sagst mir sofort was das hier alles soll, oder ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter." Syuusuke hatte keine Lust gehabt sich irgend eine lasche Erklärung anzuhören, also hatte er Yuuta kurzerhand unterbrochen.

Das hier war doch alles nicht normal!

„Was haben hier alle? Hänseln sie dich? Hast du Probleme?" Der Tensai hatte seine Augen geöffnet und blickte nicht gerade erfreut in die Runde, was einige vorbeikommende Jungen schneller als wohl geplant weitergehen ließ.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, Yuuta. Dann kann ich die Sache wenigstens gleich klären."

Beinah erschrocken trat Yuuta auf ihn zu und schüttelte eilig den Kopf, nur um gleich darauf gespielt ärgerlich drein zu blicken. Beinah als wolle er wütend auf ihn sein.

„Red keinen Unsinn! Ich hab keine Probleme. Lass uns endlich auf mein Zimmer gehen, wenn du schon unangemeldet hier auftauchst. Wir können dort reden."

Der Tensai zögerte kurz. Yuuta wollte um jeden Preis auf sein Zimmer, das war klar. Nur wieso?

„Sieh einer an. Zeigst du ihn uns endlich?" Yuuta wandte sich dermaßen erschrocken um, dass Syuusuke seinem Blick sofort folgte und sie nun Beide den Jungen anblickten, der sie angesprochen hatte. Sein Grinsen gefiel dem Älteren gar nicht.

Yuuta schien ihn zu kennen und nicht wirklich erfreut zu sein ihn zu sehen. Das merkte der Tensai sofort.

„Wie war sein Name doch gleich?" Der Junge schien auf irgendwas hinaus zu wollen, so direkt klang seine Frage. Eindeutig ZU unschuldig. Doch der Ältere würde sich sicher nicht so leicht verschaukeln lassen und vielleicht bekam er ja so heraus, was hier eigentlich los war.

„Mein Name ist Syuusuke. Aber für dich immer noch…"

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge!" Yuuta schien heute seinen ‚Ich lasse meinen Bruder nicht ausreden' Tag zu haben, als er ihn erneut unterbrach und ihn dann weiter den Flur hinauf schob, was Syuusuke nur überrascht blinzeln ließ. So etwas durfte sich auch wirklich nur sein kleiner Bruder erlauben.

Doch das war noch nicht alles. Als der Junge erneut ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, meldete sich Yuuta sofort wieder zu Wort und ignorierte den Fremden gekonnt.

„Lass uns gehen, Syuusuke." Und schon waren sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Der Tensai immer noch total verwirrt von dem, was er eben gehört und erlebt hatte. Als sie auch schon endlich in Yuutas Zimmer ankamen und der Jüngere beinah erleichtert die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

Es war nur eine kurze Minute in der sich Yuuta sicher gefühlt hatte.

Denn kaum hatte er etwas verschnauft, als er den Blick seines Bruder auf sich spürte und eilig wegblickte.

Die Hoffnung, dass er nichts gemerkt hatte, war wohl sinnlos.

„Darf ich jetzt erfahren was hier los ist?"

„Es ist nichts los." Yuuta trat an seinem Bruder vorbei und wollte sich auf dem Bett niederlassen als ihn Syuusuke am Handgelenk zurückhielt.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich, Yuuta? Glaubst du ich hab nicht gesehen, wie sie alle geschaut und getuschelt haben? Glaubst du ich merke nicht, wie anders du dich verhältst? Du solltest mich besser kennen."

Yuuta versuchte sich loszumachen als er seinen Bruder nicht ansah.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein. Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du hier unangemeldet…"

„Yuuta!" Syuusuke hatte ihn herumgezogen und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Brust Yuutas, als er ihn durchdringend und mit offenen Augen ansah.

Der Jüngere wusste genau, dass er nun keine Chance mehr hatte zu entkommen. Syuusuke wollte eine Antwort haben und er würde sie bekommen.

„Wieso ‚Syuusuke' und wieso kennen mich alle hier unter meinem Vornamen? Was hast du ihnen über deinen Bruder erzählt, was er nicht erfahren darf?"

Yuuta blickte den Älteren leicht gereizt an.

„Ich hab ihnen gar nichts erzählt! Ich würde dich nie schlecht machen! Ich hab nur…" Seine Wut und der Elan in seiner Stimme sank mit jedem Wort, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er wohl doch etwas erzählt hatte. Aber doch eigentlich nie über seinen „Bruder".

„Du hast?" Syuusuke löste seine Hand von Yuutas Brust und der Jüngere löste sich eilig aus der Nähe seines Bruders und trat zum Bett.

„Es war ein dummer Zufall." Yuuta zögerte und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Dann jedoch begann er weiter zu erzählen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn…

„Keisuke hat Rino beim Essen die ganze Zeit wegen seinem neuen Freund aufgezogen. Rino ist ein wirklich netter Kerl, doch er kann sich nicht sonderlich wehren. Irgendwann ist mir der Kragen geplatzt und ich hab Keisuke zurecht gewiesen in dem ich meinte: ‚Es prahlt halt nicht jeder mit seinem Freund so herum, wie du!' Daraufhin hat Keisuke natürlich mich ins Visier genommen." Yuuta fuhr sich etwas nervös durch das Haar, als er kurz aufblickte und die forschenden Augen seines Bruder sah. Sofort wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab.

„Er meinte: ‚Sie an! Da verheimlicht uns noch jemand etwas. Hat Yuuta etwa einen Freund?' Das hat mich aus dem Konzept geworfen. Ich… Ich wollte nicht zurückstecken, als er weiter drängte und meinte nur: ‚Nicht jeder geht damit hausieren.' Daraufhin… wollte er natürlich einen Namen und… na ja… Mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen außer… Syuusuke." Yuuta lachte kurz leise, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Als es danach still im Raum blieb, fuhr er weiter fort.

„Nun ja… es blieb nicht wirklich dabei. Er wollte einen Beweis haben und da hab ich ihm ein Foto von dir gezeigt, welches er ohne meine Erlaubnis weiter herumgereicht hat. Du kannst dir das Ergebnis vorstellen. Beinah jeder hier weiß es und na ja, als du vorher hier ankamst, war das wohl das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Sie wissen nicht, dass du… mein Bruder bist."

Yuuta brach erneut ab und blickte auf den Boden. Er wartet auf das Donnerwetter des Älteren in dem Dinge vorkamen, wie ‚Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?'. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen.

Es vergingen ein paar endlose Sekunden in denen Yuuta sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalte, als sein Bruder doch wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Deswegen durfte ich meinen Nachnamen vorher nicht sagen, nicht wahr?" Der Jüngere horchte überrascht auf.

„Ah…"

„Und deswegen hast du mich vorher Syuusuke genannt, stimmts?" Yuuta war einen kurzen unsicheren Blick zu seinem Bruder.

„Ah…" Wieso stellte er nur Fragen, die klar waren und sagte sonst nichts dazu?

„Wie lange schon?" Yuuta blinzelte bei dieser erneuten Frage und hielt nun den direkten Augenkontakt zu seinem Bruder.

„Wie lange was?" Er verstand nicht.

„Wie lange denken sie schon, dass wir ein Paar sind?" Ein Paar. Wie das klang. Dieses Wort hatte Yuuta vorher noch nie benutzt. Nicht mal in Gedanken. Es klang aufregend und doch so unglaublich unmöglich…

„Seit ungefähr einem Monat." Yuuta wandte den Blick eilig wieder ab. Wohl eindeutig zu lange…

„Und du hast ein Foto von mir bei dir?" Yuuta zuckte bei dieser erneut unerwarteten Frage zusammen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie erwischt. Was Syuusuke wohl wirklich von all dem hielt. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen was passieren würde!

„Wie… Wieso nicht?" Der Jüngere versuchte seine immer größer werdende Nervosität zu verstecken.

„Ich dachte immer du hasst mich, Yuuta."

„Nun hör aber auf! Du bist schließlich mein Bruder!" Yuuta hatte sich zusammengerissen und aufgeblickt, als er erschrocken bemerkte, wie dicht Syuusuke mittlerweile vor ihm stand. Eilig schob er sich ein Stück auf das Bett zurück, um sich an die Wand zu lehnen. Diese Nähe würde ihn nur verraten. Er war so schon angespannt genug.

„Hättest du es gerne, wenn ich mehr wäre?" Als Syuusuke sich auf das Bett kniete, ihm immer näher kam und dabei diese Frage stellte, da versuchte Yuuta nur noch seine Panik zurück zu halten.

„Red… Red keinen Unsinn! Wir sind Brüder!" Das leise Auflachen des Jüngeren misslang. Sein Bruder war eindeutig zu nah.

Er durfte nicht nachgeben! Syuusuke war sicher nur darauf aus zu sehen wie er reagierte. Für ihn war das nur ein lustiges Spiel.

„Ich… Ich werde die Sache aufklären, wenn du willst." Yuuta presste seinen Rücken regelrecht gegen die Wand, als sein Bruder sein Gesicht direkt vor das Seine brachte und sein Kinn mit zwei Fingern leicht anhob.

Er wollte die Hand wegschlagen, um zu zeigen, dass ihm das hier alles nichts ausmachte, dass es nur eine Geschichte gewesen war… Doch er schaffte es nicht.

Selbst diese kleinste Berührung verursachte bei ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

„Willst du das denn?"

„Wie?" Yuutas Herz tat einen Sprung, bevor es nervös und laut weiter schlug. Wie könnte er das wollen? Es war so schön gewesen in diesem Traum zu leben. In diesem Traum, in dem Syuusuke ihn besuchte, um ihm nahe zu sein. Nicht wie ein Bruder, sondern…

„Na ja… ich…" Was stammelte er da! Verdammt, er musste etwas tun, sonst würde sein Körper auf seinen Bruder reagieren und das würde alles verraten, was er so gut gehütet hatte! Und Syuusuke würde ihn sicher hassen!

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihnen mehr Beweise liefern." Syuusukes Stimme war ein Flüstern als Yuuta Sekunden später die Lippen seines Bruders auf den Seinen spürte.

Im ersten Augenblick riss der Jüngere nur erschrocken die Augen auf.

Denn jedoch musste er sich entscheiden.

Wenn er darauf einging, dann würde sein Bruder sofort wissen, was los war. Das er genau das immer gewollt hatte!

Aber wenn er es nicht tat… Vermutlich bekam er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu. Nie wieder… Wollte er diese Chance wirklich einfach so verstreichen lassen?

Syuusukes Lippen waren so angenehm warm…

Und ehe es sich Yuuta versah hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und erwiderte den Kuss genießend, was gleich darauf dazu führte, dass er der Zunge des Älteren Einlass gewehrte.

Das süße Zungenspiel dauerte für Yuutas Verhältnisse viel zu kurz.

Doch als Syuusuke nach einiger Zeit wieder von ihm abließ und er spürte, wie rar sein Atem war, da war es wohl genau die richtige Länge gewesen.

Und als der Jüngere in die Augen seines Bruders blickte, da wusste er:

Syuusuke würde ihn nicht hassen…

* * *

_Gomen, für den Schluss. (Also ich persönlich hätte jeden gekillt, der da aufgehört hätte. ;p)_

_Ich hatte zu viele Varianten wie es weitergehen würde, oder wie es abläuft, wenn Syuusuke geht. Daher hab ich das gelassen. Wenn allerdings unbedingt noch ein Ende gewünscht wird, dann sagt Bescheid. :) Bei drei Anfragen schreib ich vielleicht noch was. :p_

_Ansonsten hoffe ich, es hat euch wenigstens etwas unterhalten. :o_

_Subaru_


End file.
